C'était un Héros
by Liittle-B
Summary: - Camille, je t’en supplie, j’ai besoin de ton aide. Mon gynécologue est injoignable, je ne sais pas quoi faire."
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle de mes fics. J'ose espérer que même si les reviews ne pleuvent pas quelques lecteurs apprécient mes textes… ****Sinon, **_**C'était un héros**_** est une de mes fics préférées parmi celles que j'ai écrite même si après relecture j'ai du mal à reconnaitre ma façon d'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle me plait. Et avant de vous laisser lire, je remercie une fois de plus ma Perle en Or pour sa relecture ! **

C'était un héros …

Par une froide matinée d'automne, le docteur Camille Saroyan se rendait à son travail. Comme tous les matins, elle remarqua la voiture du Dr Brennan déjà garée sur le parking. Mais contrairement à son habitude, Brennan ne se trouvait pas à son bureau en train de travailler. Camille s'en étonna puis se dit que Booth avait du venir la chercher pour une enquête. Cependant elle trouva cela étrange car quand le FBI avait besoin de collaborer avec le Jeffersonian, elle était la première au courant. Camille sourit en pensant à Booth. Seeley Booth. Agent Spécial du FBI. Ex-petit-ami. Cheveux bruns. Yeux marron. Carrure d'athlète. Et diablement sexy par-dessus le marché! Mais elle stoppa net ses pensées quand elle se souvint qu'il était depuis maintenant six mois avec le Dr Brennan. Temperance Brennan. Anthropologue judiciaire. Pas très douée en relations humaines… ce qui avait causé plusieurs conflits entre elles. Mais finalement elles s'appréciaient de plus en plus.

Le docteur Saroyan sursauta quand elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche :

-Camille Saroyan.

-Cam ? C'est Angela. Je… la jeune artiste étouffa un sanglot.

-Angela qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je… Vous devriez venir à l'hôpital ! Aux urgences. C'est Booth…Il… Dépêchez-vous…

Le sang de Camille ne fit qu'un tour : elle prit ses clés et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers l'hôpital. Elle était inquiète. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de grave s'était produit…quelque chose de très grave…

Quand elle déboula au milieu du couloir des urgences, la première chose que vit Cam, ce fut Brennan qui sanglotait dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. A cette vue, Camille sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Elle s'approcha des deux scientifiques, Jack et Zach, qui étaient assis le regard dans le vide.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Hodgins leva la tête et répondit : - On lui a tiré dessus. Trois balles. Au bloc depuis trente minutes… Il ne put finir sa phrase.

Le docteur Saroyan se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche et inspira profondément avant de réussir à articuler : - Comment ça s'est passé ? Brennan qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'événement déclara d'une voix blanche : - C'est ma faute. Le tueur me visait mais Seeley s'est jeté devant moi et m'a poussé à terre. Je…

Elle fut interrompue par deux chirurgiens qui sortaient du bloc. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'équipe de fouines la mine grave. – C'est finit, dit le premier. Angela n'ayant pas compris le sens de ces mots s'étonna :- Déjà ? Mais ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure que vous êtes là dedans.

Le second chirurgien prit alors la parole :- Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons rien pu faire. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Son cœur s'est arrêté et nous n'avons rien pu faire de plus… Je vous présente toutes nos condoléances.

Brennan ne pouvait pas y croire : - Vous ne voulez pas dire que… Oh mon Dieu… Il est… mort… chuchota-t-elle. Les deux médecins hochèrent la tête.

-NON ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! SEELEY ! L'anthropologue hurlait. SEELEY ! NE ME LAISSE PAS… NE NOUS LAISSE PAS…

Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa supérieure. Angela s'était effondrée dans ceux d'Hodgins. Zach, tout pâle ne disait pas un mot. Rebecca et son fils venaient d'arriver et quand Parker entendit ces dernières paroles, il se réfugia au creux de l'épaule de sa mère qui était blanche comme un linge.

Tous venaient de perdre un ami, un collègue, un frère, un amant, un fiancé, un père… Tous venaient de perdre un être cher. Le soleil ne brillerait plus jamais comme avant sur Washington D.C désormais…

**Il y a trois chapitres que je publie en même temps car ils sont très courts mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment en faire un OS. En tout cas j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le laboratoire médico-légal de l'Institut Jefferson fut fermé durant toute la semaine qui avait suivit le drame. L'enterrement eut lieu huit jours plus tard. Tous les amis de Booth, c'est-à-dire les fouines mais aussi ses collègues, étaient présents. Sans oublier Rebecca et Parker. Tous, exceptée Brennan. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'approcher du cercueil. Et ne voulant pas que ses amis la voient dans cet état, elle avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Cependant, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à rester chez elle alors que l'homme de sa vie allait être enterré. Elle avait suivi toute la cérémonie en retrait sans que personne ne la remarque. Quand elle vit Parker une rose rouge à la main s'avancer au dessus du cercueil de son père, Brennan sentit une perle salée rouler le long de sa joue ce qui l'étonna. Elle avait tellement pleuré pendant ces dix derniers jours qu'elle pensait ne plus pouvoir verser une seule larme. Une fois que son partenaire fut sous terre, les autres partirent et l'anthropologue s'avança près de la tombe : - Mon amour, tu sais ce que je pense de la mort et j'espère me tromper. J'espère qu'il existe vraiment un paradis et que tu y es. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je devais te le dire le jour… Enfin… Je… Je suis enceinte Seeley. Et quand je voulais t'en parler, je ne savais pas encore quelle décision je devais prendre. Mais maintenant je sais que je dois le garder. Une petite partie de toi vivra encore sur cette terre…Une partie de toi et moi…, ses paroles se perdirent dans un torrent de larmes, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je m'en occuperai. Toute seule, moi qui n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant… Trop peur pour ça. Mais peut-être que je changerai d'avis quand j'aurai notre petit dans les bras… Tu ne crois pas ? Pff, voilà que je me mets à poser des questions à une pierre tombale ! Comme si j'allais obtenir une réponse. Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre : Seeley, j'espère que tu me donneras assez de force pour élever notre enfant. Seule je n'y arriverai jamais…

-Vous ne serez pas seule, dit Camille en posant la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, tous vos amis sont là pour vous. Ne vous enfermez pas dans votre coquille. On vous aidera. Tout ira bien.

-Merci. Et sans un mot de plus Brennan se leva et Camille la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'une nouvelle crise de larmes pointait le bout de son nez.

Le docteur Saroyan ramena Brennan chez elle et lui proposa d'appeler Angela. Mais l'anthropologue refusa car son amie devait passer la soirée avec Hodgins.

-Je peux rester, moi, si vous voulez.

-Non ça ira. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que ça.

-De toute façon je m'en voudrai de vous laisser dans cet état. Je vais passer la nuit sur le canapé et demain on ira chercher votre voiture et puis nous irons au Jeffersonian.

-Je…Je n'y arriverai pas…

-Temperance, vous savez que Booth ne voudrait pas vous voir comme ça. Il vous aimait plus que tout.

-Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?

-Ca se voyait. Quand vous avez disparu avec Jack il a fait tout son possible pour vous retrouver. Angela m'a raconté comment il vous a sauvé quand vous avez failli mourir à cause d'un de ses collègues. Et le chemin qu'il a fait pour venir vous voir à la Nouvelle Orléans juste pour savoir si vous alliez bien… Il vous aimait Temperance. Jamais il ne se serait pardonné s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. Alors reprenez-vous. Pour lui, pour votre bébé, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

Brennan acquiesça lentement et se leva préparer des cafés. Ces temps-ci, elle agissait comme un automate mais Cam avait raison : Booth ne voudrait pas la voir dans cet état. Cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie, elle se devait de lui rendre en mettant leur enfant au monde. Mais surtout en étant heureuse. Du moins en essayant. Songeuse, elle caressa son ventre où un petit être grandissait depuis deux mois.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Booth. Au Jeffersonian le travail avait reprit mais Brennan refusait toute collaboration avec le FBI. Elle se remettait peu à peu du drame mais il lui arrivait encore de craquer, comme le jour de sa première échographie. Heureusement Angela et Cam étaient venues la soutenir. L'accouchement devait avoir lieu dans un mois. L'anthropologue venait de prendre son congé maternité donc elle se trouvait seule chez elle. Mais à trois heures de l'après-midi Angela débarqua pour prendre des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie : - Je vais bien Ange'. J'ai eu un peu de mal à dormir car le bébé ne faisait que de bouger mais je vais bien.

-Tant mieux. Je dois aller rendre visite à mon père. Il m'a appelé ce matin et il ne va pas fort. J'en aurai pour une dizaine de jours, deux semaines maximum. J'ai prévenu Camille et je veux que tu me promettes que si quoi que soit arrive tu l'appelleras et que tu n'essaieras pas de tout faire toute seule.

- Angela…

- Non, tu fais ce que je te dis. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose pendant que je suis absente. Et tu attends que je revienne pour accoucher. Promis ?

Tempe rigola et acquiesça : - File ton père va t'attendre.

-J'y vais. Take care of you sweetie… Et après avoir embrassé une dernière fois son amie, Angela partit.

Plus tard dans la soirée, on sonna à la porta. « - Entrez, c'est ouvert, cria Brennan depuis la cuisine. » C'était sa supérieure : « - Angela, m'a ordonné de prendre soin de toi alors je venais voir si tout allait bien.» (Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées toutes les trois et se tutoyaient depuis peu.) Brennan sourit et invita Camille à s'asseoir sur le divan tandis qu'elle allait chercher à boire.

« -Et bien comme tu peux le constater, tout va bien ! Grâce à Russ la chambre du bébé est prête. Il prend son rôle de tonton très à cœur. Il s'est occupé de tout.

-Tant mieux. Je suis contente de voir que tu as remonté la pente. Seeley serait fier de toi.

-Il me manque tellement Cam. Tellement. Un rien me fait penser à lui. Je…c'est dur…

-Je sais, je sais. Mais tu t'en sors magnifiquement bien,la rassura Camille en la serrant dans ses bras. Il se fait tard. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Mais s'il se passe quelque chose appelle-moi.

-Merci beaucoup. Pour tout. » Après le départ de sa nouvelle amie, Brennan alla se coucher en ayant pris soin de s'être douchée.

Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla, elle avait de terribles contractions qui passèrent finalement au bout de quelques minutes. Mais une heure plus tard, Brennan sentit un liquide couler entre ses cuisses. Elle s'empara immédiatement du téléphone et appela son médecin, mais il ne répondit pas. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle commença à paniquer. Puis ne voyant pas d'autre solution, elle composa le numéro de sa supérieure. Elle était en larmes:

« - Camille, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Mon gynécologue est injoignable, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Temperance, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je viens de perdre les eaux, je t'en supplie aide moi !

-Très bien, reste calme, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Viiiiiiiite !!! »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Camille emmenait Brennan à la clinique. Celle-ci accoucha dans la nuit d'un magnifique petit garçon. Quand elle se réveilla, la première chose que vit Temperance ce fut sa supérieure qui tenait son fils dans les bras.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

-Pouvoir tenir ce petit chérubin dans les bras est déjà merveilleux. Tiens, je l'avais pris car il commençait à pleurer. » Brennan saisit le nouveau-né comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle, la plus fragile, la plus précieuse des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vue :

-Coucou toi. Comment ça va mon p'tit ange ? Tu es magnifique tu sais, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler, demanda Cam.

-Seeley Maxime Brennan.

-Je suis sûre que ça aurait plu à son père. La jeune maman hocha la tête.

-Merci encore Cam, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

-Ce n'est rien. Je l'ai fait pour toi et pour Seeley…

-Heureusement que tu m'avais promis ! Je te retiens toi ! fit Angela qui avait déboulé dans la chambre avec un énorme nounours dans les mains. Salut Tit Bout' chou. Tu vas bien. Moi c'est tata Angie, fit celle ci en chatouillant le bout du nez de Seeley.

Ses deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

-Pou' quoi vous rigolez ? demanda Parker qui venait voir son petit frère, Alors Dr Bones, il est où le bébé ?

-Viens voir, fit la dénommée Dr Bones. Parker s'assit à coté d'elle et elle lui posa son frère sur ses genoux. Je te présente ton grand frère Seeley.

-Seeley ? Comme mon papa ?

-Oui comme ton papa. Brennan sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'une d'elles roula sur sa joue quand il vit la scène qui suivie :

Parker serra fort le bébé et lui murmura à l'oreille : - Je serais toujours là pour toi petit frère. Et je te parlerai de notre papa. C'était un héros tu sais. Je t'aime petit frère…

**Fin**


End file.
